


Man in the streets, Beast in the bed

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyfic. Thank you.





	

แจ็คสันหวังดูดีเกินกว่าจะทำให้ใจเชื่อได้ว่าเขาเป็นเพียงมนุษย์เพศชายธรรดา ไม่ใช่รูปปั้นที่ไหนเสกใส่วิญญาณให้มีชีวิตขึ้นมา หล่อเหลา มาร์คใช้คำนี้อธิบายถึงเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นน้องได้อย่างไม่ตะขิดตะขวงใจ มันเป็นเรื่องจริง ไม่มีใครปฏิเสธได้

เป็นเหมือนเด็กน้อยเวลาที่อ้อน เวลาที่เล่นเกม ทำกิจกรรม ออกรายการทั้งตัวคนเดียวและกับสมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ ในวง แต่แล้วก็เปลี่ยนไปเป็นชายหนุ่มดุดันบนเวที ร่างกายของแจ็คสันมีเสน่ห์มากในตอนที่เคลื่อนตัวเต้นตามจังหวะที่เคยได้ฝึกซ้อมมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน เสียงของแจ็คสันตอนแร็ปก็เป็นหนึ่งในห้าอันดับเสียงที่มาร์คชอบฟัง

แต่มาร์คชอบที่สุด ตอนที่แจ็คสันเรียกชื่อเขา กระซิบข้างใบหู บอกว่าข้างในตัวเขาคับแน่นเท่าไหร่ บอกว่าเขาทำให้แจ็คสันรู้สึกอย่างไรในแต่ละวัน มาร์คชอบที่ได้รู้ว่าเขามีอิทธิพลต่ออารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายมากเพียงไหน เขาสนุกกับการได้ทำให้แจ็คสันคลั่ง มาร์คสนุกกับการได้ทำให้แจ็คสันเปลี่ยนไปเป็นอีกคนโดยสิ้นเชิง เป็นปีศาจ เร่าร้อน รุนแรง คอยกัดกลืนกินร่างกายเขาไปทีละส่วนไม่รู้จักอิ่มจักพอ แต่กระนั้นมาร์คก็ไม่เคยห้ามหรือขัด เขาให้แจ็คสันได้ทุกอย่าง จะเลือดเนื้อหรือกระดูก หากเอ่ยปากออกมาก็พร้อมจะยกให้ได้ทั้งนั้น

ขณะที่เราสองคนกำลังแลกลิ้นจูบดูดดื่ม จู่ ๆ มาร์คก็นึกถึงคำหนึ่งที่คนรักของเขาเคยกล่าว แจ็คสันเคยบอกว่า มาร์คน่ะเป็นเหมือนเทวทูต

แต่ไม่ใช่หรอก นั่นไม่จริง เขาไม่ใช่  
ไม่มีเทวทูตที่ไหนจะอยากพลีกายเป็นทาสอารมณ์ของปีศาจไปตลอดชีวิตอย่างที่มาร์คกำลังเป็นหรอก

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment here or tweet with hashtag #yulatyfic. Thank you.


End file.
